Abandoned
by LordCanine
Summary: Abandoned. That's waht happened to Benitsubasa. Her ashikabi abanded her, all because she hadn't killed Minato and his sekirei and because she can't "satisfy" him. In a fight with her fellow discpline squad memebers, she's injured greatly. She runs the first chance she gets, but she' dieing. Who will save her? Minato went out shopping and got chance by Ha'hane. FULL SUMMERY
1. A Wing and Abandoned

**Abandoned**

Disclaimer: I do not own sekirei.

Chapter 1: A Wing and Abandoned

"WHAT THE FUCK!"-Shouting

"_WHAT THE FUCK!"- THOUGHTS(SHOUTING)_

**"GO TO HELL!"- ANGER SHOUTING/YELLING OR INCANTATIONS**

"Hi"- regular talking

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"-sreaming/yelling regularly

**Abandoned. That's waht happened to Benitsubasa. Her ashikabi abanded her, all because she hadn't killed Minato and his sekirei and because she can't "satisfy" him. In a fight with her fellow discpline squad memebers, she's injured greatly. She runs the first chance she gets, but she' dieing. Who will save her? Minato went out shopping and got chance by Ha'hane. She chased him to Benitsubasa's position. What happens now?**

* * *

It's dark. The moon has risen outside. It's light shines down on one building. The building of MBI. Next to it is the home of the ashikabi of the discipline squad, Natsuo Ichinomi. Right now something is going down between him and his sekirei, well one sekirei in particular, Benitsubasa.

"What?!" Benitsubasa shouts

"You heard me", Nastuo states," I no longer need you, so you have to get out"

"Why?"

"Because you have failed me and MBI too many times. You couldn't even beat that weak team of sekirei and their ashikabi"

"But their dead already!"

"Only because of Karasuba".

"So,what about Ha'hane? She couldn't beat them either".

"She's an airhead, so I let her mistakes pass with a punishment. You on the other hand are not airhead", he walks over to her and whispers in her ear, " You couldn't satisfy me any way with the body you have anyway, Benitsubasa"

Benitsubasa freezes stiff and her eyes fill with tears. She thought Nastuo was different from other she was wrong. "_He's just like every other man_", Benitsubasa thinks. Then, she snaps and a fist crashes into Natsuo's face. He's sent flying into a wall. Cracks form from the impact and he slides to the ground. He just sits there like nothing just happened.

"You liar!" Benitsubasa yells, "You lied to me!"

She starts walking towards him slowly.

"You said you loved me", she states.

"I lied", he says, "I never loved you and I never will. Noon ever will!"

Ichinomi laughs his head off at Benitsubas's hurt yet anger expression. She launches at him with her fist cocked back. She's to bash his in repeated until she's satisfied. Before she can reach him, a clawed hand comes into her vision. It's heading straight for her head. She stops her assualt on Natsuo and leaps out of the way. When she lands, she looks up and sees Ha'hane standing in her way. She growls and glares at Ha'hane.

"Get out of the way", Benitsubasa growls.

"You know I can't do that", Ha'hane states.

"Get. Out. My. Way".

"No".

"Arrrrggggghhhhh!"

Benitsubasa charges at Ha'hane and Ha'hane charges back at her. All the while Natsuo leans against the wall he was thrown at, smirking and laughing like a maniac. Ha'hane swings her right clawed hand at Benitsubasa. Benitsubasa dodges and uppercuts Ha'hane. She is sent flying, straight at the ceiling, with Benitsubasa following her. She knees Ha'hane in the gut. Ha'hane coughs up some blood and spit. Benitsubasa then proceeds to kick her to the ground. Ha'hane hits the ground with a resounding crack. A wed of cracks spread out from under her. Benitsubasa lands on Ha'hane, causing her to cough up more blood. She then jumps off and waits.

Sure enough Ha'hane gets back up. Once she's standing, she closes her eyes and remains still. After ten seconds, a twisted smirk starts to form on her face. "_Sorry Benitsu_", she thinks, "_I didn't want to do this, but I have to. I only hope you survive when I lose it_". She jumps back and lands next to Natsuo and proceeds to kiss him. Benitsubasa, seeing what was going to happened, tried to stop her. She runs at them, but doesn't make it time. A bright light blinds her, forcing her to stop. Wings made of light and power pop out of Ha'hane's bacl. Enery and power began to flow through her. She begans to chant her incantation and her power grows even more. "_Fucking shit_!" was the only thought going through Benitsubasa mind. Since Natsuo "dumped" her, she couldn't go full power, but Ha'hane could. "_Well looks like I'm in for one hell of a fight_", she thinks. With Ha'hane's true power released, she'll be stronger and faster. "_Too bad it doesn't make her smater_", Benitsubasa thinks with a smirk on her face.

"Hmmm", Natsuo says.

"Yes?" Ha'hane asks.

"Don't kill her, leave her for Karasuba to finish. But only stop when I tell you to, understand?"

"Understood", Ha'hane says with some hestitation.

She lunges at Benitsubasa, who charges at her head on. Her fist collides with Ha'hane's face. It leaves a noticable print, but doesn't even phase her. "_WHAT THE FUCK!_" she shouts. An insane smile appears on Ha'hane's face. Her left hand lashes out and digs into Benitsubasa shoulder. Benitsubasa grinds her teeth togetherand lets her own twisted smile cross her face. She grabs Ha'hane's wrist with lightening speed and snaps it in two. Still Ha'hane is not phase, she loves the pain. "_So that's hy he never let me_ _kiss him. This and the other reason_", Benitsybasa thinks. Not being an airhead like Ha'hane, Benitsubasa decides to decides to disengage Ha'hane. Putting all her power and strength into one kick, she kicks Ha'hane in the stomach. The kick actually does something and sends her flying through a wall. Benitsu takes this chance and runs towards a glass window. Before she even reaches the window, Ha'hane tackles her to the ground. They roll around and land with Ha'hane on top. Ha'hane slashes at her stomach. The cut is deep and wide. Benitsu grinds her teeth together once again and glares at her. It was ove after that. Ha'hane has seen blood, twice. When ever she sees blood, she loses it. She goes insane.

A Very sadistic grin crosses Ha'hane's face. He pupil shrinks to barely noticable. She pulls her hand back once more and balls it into a some-what fist. She lashes out and strikes Benitsubasa across the face, busting her lip. Benitsubasa spits her blood in her face. Ha'hane only licks ii up and smiles. Then, the beating continues again. Left, right, left, right, right, left, left right, left, right, right, left, and so on. Sh repeats this for about ten minutes, unitl Benitsu is black and blue. She stops and drags her claws across Benitsubasa face, cutting her cheeks. The cuts are light, but still bleed a lot. She then retracts her hand and digs it into the wound on Benitsu's stomach. Finally, Benitsubasa can't hold it in anymore.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"Benitsubasa screams.

"Enough", Natsuo orders when Ha'hane starts to twist her claws inside Benitsubasa's wound. She stops and blinks several times. Her senses return to her and she retracts her claws from Benitsubasa's stomach.

"It's your turn now Karasuba", Natsuo states.

Karasuba appears next to Natsuo with her eyes closed and a creepy ass smile on her face.

"Have fun", he tells her.

"Will do", she says.

Benitsubasa, clutching her stomach wound, leaps to her feet. Immediately, she throws up her left arm as a shield. Karasuba just draws her sword and starts to walk slowly towards Benitsubasa. Her smile becomes even wider and even creepier. Her eyes opened, slightly, and Benitsubasa knew she was in troble. She rarely open her eyes and when she does it means troublr, big trouble. Benitsubasa steps back carefully and slowly. Being wounded while fighting Karasuba won't help her, not that she could beat her anyway. Fighting Karasuba is just suicide. Her best bet is to run.

She crouches low and prepares to jump back as far as she can. Karasuba uses her superior speed to diappear and reappear in front of Benitsubasa, before she can jump back. She swings her katanna down diagonally, leaving long gashs across Benitsubasa's fight shoulder, arms, and stomach. The wounds on her stomach connected. Benitsubasa is forced to her knees from the pain. That was Karasuba's moment to strike. With lightening speed, she strikes Benitsubasa repeated. Small and midium size cuts and gashs appear all over Benitsubasa. In a desperate move, Benitsubasa puts all the energy she has left into one punch and lashes out. She hits Karasuba right in the face. Taken by surprise, Karasuba is sent flying across the room. That was all Benitsubasa needed to make her escape. Using her rage as energy, she's able to run and jump out one of the building's windows. She falls about two hundred feet straight down and lands in a current drags her tired and beaten body away with it. She floats on top for awhile, then sinks into the river.

-Back in the building-

"Oh well", Natsuo says, "she's dead anyway, so now I can relax".

"_I'll kill you for this_", Ha'hane thinks, "_I swear it!_"

-With Benitsubasa-

Benitsubasa washes up on land outside of a park. She crawls all the way to a park bench. She climbs on it and collaspes."_Looks like I'm going to die here_", she thinkd, "_but I don't want to die! Somebody, anyone, PLEASE SAVE ME!_" Suddenly, what Yume said to her goes through her head. "There's no love in your heart". She also hears Natsuo's voice, "Noone will ever love you!" She gives a horsed laugh."_Looks like they're right. Noone will save me because noone loves me and I can never love anyone else_". With that last thought she loses coinsciousness with tears running down her face.

* * *

**And that's chapter 1, hope you like it. Please review.**


	2. A Wing and Minato

Abandoned

Disclaimer: I do not own sekirei.

Chapter 1: A Wing and Abandoned

"WHAT THE FUCK!"-Shouting

"_WHAT THE FUCK!"- THOUGHTS(SHOUTING)_

**"GO TO HELL!"- ANGER SHOUTING/YELLING OR INCANTATIONS**

"Hi"- regular talking

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"-sreaming/yelling regularly

**Summary: Abandoned. That's waht happened to Benitsubasa. Her ashikabi abanded her, all because she hadn't killed Minato and his sekirei and because she can't "satisfy" him. In a fight with her fellow discpline squad memebers, she's injured greatly. She runs the first chance she gets, but she' dieing. Who will save her? Minato went out shopping and got chance by Ha'hane. She chased him to Benitsubasa's position. What happens now?**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Wing and Minato

The sun rises and shines down on a lone house, in the nothern ditrict. In this house lives Minato, Minato Sahashi. His mother is Takami Sahashi. She works at MBI, tryiong to keep Minato and his sister out, Yuri Sahashi safe from their father, Hiroto Minaka. Minaka is the head of MBI and a fucking nutcase. Neither Minato ao his sister know he's their father, yet, or the fact that both their parents work at MBI. He's the maniac that started all of this. By this I mean the sekirei plan. A game, to him nyway, in which people and sekirei alike are usually killed in. The fighting, heartbreak, loses, and pain is all a partoff the "game". It excites him, sick bastard. Anyway, he's one sick ass bastard, but he's very powerful. His military orce controls the whole city, period. From every human being/sekirei to the satellites in the sky. He contols it all. An the fact that he can shut all sekirei down, forcably, at will and then have MBI trops come and take them away, stops anyone from trying to take him down. Everyone, except the discpline squad, their ashi, and Takami, are afraid of him and what he could do yo them and their sekirei. But soon, very soon, he will brought down to his knees and everyone will finally be free. It's only a matter of time.

"Minato!" Miya Asama calls out.

Miya is Minato's landlord. Long story short on her is that you don't want to get on her bad side, so follow her three rules. One is no sexual activity in her home what so ever. Two she does not allow violence in her home. The funny thing abaout the second rule is she always threatens somseone with a wooden sword or anything in her and and shw will be able to beat you with it, trust me. Now her third rule is...actually you don't want to know, tut meon this one. Miya is also sekirei #01 and the last of the orginal discpline squad. Her husband was Takehito Asama. He worked at MBI as a scientist, but he's dead now. Before he died, he helped Miya escaped, who was leaving MBI when she found out Takehito was dieing. Only she wante to wait until afte his death, but Minaka messed that up. Anyway, noone kows she is number one, except minaka himself (but h doesn't know where she lives), Takami, Karasuba, Ha'hane (surprisingly) and a sekirei that lives hiden in her house, who was also a part of the orginal discpline squad, Matsu. Other them noone else knows, well Yume does, but she's "dead" so tha's all of hem. Also even though she married Takehito, he never winged her as a sekirei and she fuses to marr anyone else, for now. As for Minato, he has no idea about the sekirei plan, nor those hos sistr, like I stated earlier. Neithe are a part of it and that's how Takami and Miya want to keep it, but it won't stay that way. Minato's about to get dragged into Minaka's crazy ass "game" real soon, real soon indeed.

"Coming!" Minato shouts back.

Yawning, Minato stands up and stretches. ahae heads to the bathroom and takes a showr. "_I failed another exam_", Minato thnks and sighs. He was a very bright ki, it js that he gets nervous way too easily. This causes him to fail his entrance exam twice, the second time bing two ays ago. Thinking about it, Minato sighs again. He turns off the shower water and leavs the bathroom. He then gets dressed and heads downstairs.

Miya was in the kithcen cooking some kuri. Minato sits down in his usual spot at the table. He waits patiently waits for Miya to be done cooking. While he waits, his mind begins to wonder as Miya starts to hum. She always hums as she cooks. Minato begans to think about how he failed hi entrance exam again. "time_What do I do? This is my second time_ _failing. Mom going to flip when I tel her I failed again. Then, my sister will rub it in my face (sigh)_". Before he can think about it any further, the smell of kuri snaps him out of his thoughts. "_I'll think more about it alater_", he tihinks as he digs into his fod.

(Break)

Minato left the house to go for a walk. He needed to clear his head. In the end he called both his mom and sister. hen he called his mom and told her that he failed the exam again, she flipped. It was just like he predicted it would happen. Hismother told him to either pass the test or get a job, he couldn't go home until he did on or the other. She also wasn't going to loan him anymore money. His sister called him herself. She found out from their mother. And again as he preicted, she rubbed it in his face that he failed when she passed already. Asking if he was so smart, why did he fail the entrance exam twice? Now, he was heading past the grocery store, when he hears a giant explosion. He turns around and sees a girl fallig straight twrds him. She lands right on his head, face to be more exact, knocking them both down to the ground. At the same time, Ha'hane shows up standing right in front of Musubi, the girl on Minato's head/face, and well Minato himself. The thunder twins, two sekirei that were chasing Musubi, wee on a building right behind her. When she appeared, they decided to stay away from their target. They weren't stupid enough to fight one of the discpline squad members, noone was. Weell, except Musubi, but she's a special case. She lovesw to fight, epsicially srtong opponents. With that in mind, Hibiki and Hikari, quickly leave Musubi to her fate. Plus they had to go check on their ashikabi, Seo Kaoru, wasn't getting himself into trouble. Meanwhilr. Musubi challenged Ha'hane.

-With Minato-

Minato gets up, rubbibng his head. He looks around, remembering a girl fell on him. He sees Musubi and Ha'hane a few feet away from him. Musubi was on one knee, clutching her stomach and side, with her left arm laying limbly at her side. Her clothes were stained with her own bloob. Ha'hane stood in front of her, looking bored. Minato was wandering what happened, then he saw her hands. "_What the HELL?!_"S he thinks. Suddenly, Ha'hane charges irectly at him. Thinking quickly, he falls backwards onto his back, dodging her claws. Out of reaction, his right leg latches out and nails her into her stomach and in between her legs. She freezes in mid-air and is on the ground in an instant, rolling around, holding her private. Without hesitation or a second thought, Minato grabs Musubi, bridal style and runs. "_He may be the one_", Ha'hane thinks as she stands as if nothing ever happened.

Giving a very disturbing smile, Ha'hane chases after them. Minato zigzags, ducks, evades, and jumps over all attacks made by Ha'hane with ease. Only because she wasn't really trying to kill them. She was trying to direct him to where she wanted him to go. She was alos testing him. "_I need to speed this up, otherwise Benitsubasa will die long bbefore we get there_". With that in Ha'hane's mind, she speed up the process by spinning like a tornado.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Minato screams.

Seeing Ha'hane causes Minato to put more speed into his legs. In no time at all, they reach the park. Minato thinks he's in the clear, when he doen't see Ha'hane chasing him anymore. Musubi was out cold in his arms from her wounds. He turns back around and freezes stifrf. Ha'hane was right in front of him. Her claws were only an inch away from him neck. One wrong move and he can end up dead.. He gulps, his knees began to shake, and he begans to sweat.

"Come with me, if you want to live", she tells him.

"Can I just go, please?" Minato pleads nerviously.

"No", she states, pressing her claws closer to his neck.

"Okay, I get it. I have no other coices?"

"You can leave the girl and I'll let you luve".

"I can't do that".

"So you'd die for her?"

Mianto nods and hold Musubi tighter.

"You're braver than I tought. Come".

"Um...do I get another choice?"

"Only death".

Gulp, "Fine, but can I at least know your name?"

"Hmmm, Why?"

"It's s moral I have. When I meet someone knew I have to know their name".

"...It's Ha'hane".

"Ha'hane, huh? That's a nice name. My name is Minato".

Ha'hane nods and bgeans to walk off. Minato follows after her quickly. They walk until they come to a bench. On the bench, Minato sees a girl with pink hair tied back in a pnytail, lieing on it, that was all. As they got closer, Minato could make out more. Her outfit had multiple cuts and gashes on it. Some parts looked like somone stabbed her with a knife, then twited/dragged it arcoss her skin. His eyes innediately drift to Ha'hane's clawed hands."_Did she do this?_" he thinks. He looks back at the girl to see that she looks very pale. There was a trail of bolood, dirt, and some leaves leading to her. Dirt and blood stain her cloths with leaves clinging to her. Her wounds were deep and still bleeding. Her face was crunched up in pain, her teeth were clenched together. As were her fist. Funny how her pain and anger showed while he was unconscious. They stop in front of her and Minato looks at Ha'hane.

"Who did this to her?" he asks.

"I did. Me and her other **_friend_**, **Karasuba**".

"Your her friend?"

Ha'hane gave him no reply. She only stared at Benitsubasa.

"Then how ould you do this to her?!"

"I was ordered to".

"Ordered? By who?! Why?!"

"Look there's no time for explanation. You have to hurry up and kiis her".

"Kiss her? Why?"

"It'll save her life and while you're at it, you might want to kiss the other one in your arms as well".

"How will that help either of them?"

"Stop asking questions already, you stupid meatbag and just do it!"

"I'll do it...but not without thier consent".

"_AS i thought_", Ha'hane thinks, "Are you an idiot? We don't have time for this, they could die way before you get their permission. Be a man and just do it!"

Minato shakes his head, "Help me get them to my landlord. She may be able to help both of them."

"...Your...landlord?...How so?"

"Her name is Miya, Miya Asama and I've seen her take care of a lot of bad cases".

"_So, he lives with number one, huh? Hmmm, that's interesting_".

"Alright I'll help you".

"Okay, then let's go".

(Break)

Minato was till surprised or more amazed actually. He didn't think Ha'hane would be able jump from building to building, even over some of them. Nor had he expected her to be able to be able to carry him, Benitsubasa, and Musubi. But shewas. They landed right on Miya's house. Miya was outside hanging up laundry. When she saw them, her eyes narrowed at Ha'hane. "_The discpline squad?_" she thinks. Minato sees her, but thinks she's glaring at him as her demon deiti appears above her head.

"Hi Miya, I can explain. You see this girls in my arms actually fell out of tky sky and laned on top of me. She was injuried, so I wa trying to help her. Then, Ha'hane", he points at Ha'hane, "was chasing me all the way to the park. I thought she was going to kill me. Turns out that she wanted me to help her friend, Benitsubasa, here", points at Benitsubasa, "So, I brought them here because I figured you could help. I hope I didn't upset you".

"It's quite alright Minato", Miya tells him, " Do me a favor dear, okay? Take them inside, while I talk to Ha'hane here".

"Um...Sure".

Ha'hane jumps off the roof with the three, letting Minato down once they landed. Minato carroes the two girls inside, one at a time. Benitsubasa was the first to be brought in beacause she was injuried more and cloase to death. Then, he brought Musubi inside, leaving Ha'hane and Miya alone.

"What did you do?" Miya asks glaring at Ha'hane.

"Minaka ordered Natasuo to get rid of Benitsubasa, for what I do not know. All I know is that he did. He never gave any of us a reason why, maybe Takami, but not us. He just told Natuso and us to do away with her. Natsuo complied, more than happy to get rid of her. He had me fight her and I wentr into one of my bloo ragea while I was fighting her. I would have killed her if he hadn't stopped me".

"Why"d he stop you?"

"He only stopped me to let Karasuba take over. She showed no intention of holding back, unlike me when I was trying to hold back, until I went into my blood rage. When she attacked Benitsuabsa, it was a straight on sided fight. Benitsubasa got a lucky shot and punched Karasuba into a wall. She then took that chance and jumped out of one of the buildings window's. She landed in a near by river and was pulled downstrean".

"How'd you know where to find her at?"

"I followed the river in the morning. While I was following it, I spotted a trail of blood head into some trees. Me being who I am, my blood rage took over slightly, and it lead me down the path of blood. When I got to the end of the path, I found Benitsubasa bleeding out on a park bench. Nastuo abandoned her, so now she was an abandoned sekirei. Only I noticed that she didn't have her symbol on her forehead. So..."

"So, you went to find her a new ashikabi. One that wouldn't discard her or hurt her like Natsuo did. Good idea, but why Minato? You know Takami doesn't want him envolved in this".

"I kow, but...that kid, he has a pure heart. The first one I've seen in years. I figured if any could help her, it'd be him. But I did test him first and he passed".

"Test?"

"When I chased him, I was seeing if he'd abandoned the girl and save his own life, he didn't. I tested the same thing at the park...just to be sure. He would have died for, a girl he didn't even know. That takes a lot of guts to do. Then, at the park I tried to get him to forcably wing them, a simple kiss tp him. To see if he would start acting peverted. Of course he didn't know what I was doing, I told him it would save him. He refused to do it without their consent, but wouldn't just leave them to die there either. So, he asksed me to help him bring them to you".

"Yup, that sounds exactually like Minato alright. But one more thing?"

"What?"

"Aren't you suppose to sct like your an airhead?"

"Yes, but when it comes to Benitsubasa's life, I get very serious".

"I can understand that and don't worry I'll take care of her, but as for Minato being her ashikabi...if he decides to I won't stop him".

"Thank you".

With that Ha'hane leaves with lightening fast speed. Miya watches her as she goes, before she heads inside. She heads to the main room and finds Minato pushing down on each of the girls chest. Not realizing that he's squeezing their breast slightly from being nervous. Of course Miya doesn't know that he's nervous either. She was about to scold him, but she stopped when she noticed something that caught her attentiom. Both Benitsubasa and Musubi were reacting to Minato's touch. They were breathing heavily and sweating. "_So it is him, huh? For both of them?_" Miya thinks. Then, Minato turns and looks at her.

"Miya help! They were fine just a moment ago, but then they stopped breathing. So, I tried to check if their hearts were still beating and then they started to sweat and breath again, only their breathing heavily. And when I remove my hands, they stop breathing all together, so I'm leaving my a hand on both of them. Miya, What's going on?"

"_So their practicly dead, but his touch is keeping them alive. Good, then I can save thenm, but I'll need him to have a hand on each of them as I work on one at a time _", she thinks, "Minato I'll explain later, but righ noew I have to hurry or they'll die. And I'll need you to stay as you are for this to work, K?"

* * *

**And that's chapter 2, hope you like it. Please review.**

**Next cahpter; Miya is able to save Musubi and Benitsubasa thanks to Minato and every thing seems fine. Then Miya explains to Minato about MBI, his mother, and the Sekirei plan. How will he take it ? And how will Benitsubasa react when she wakes up in Miya's home? Find out next chapter. Bye.**


End file.
